1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer-readable computer program product containing an image processing program to perform color correction to an image, and a digital camera.
2. Description of Related Art
There are an image processing device that performs color correction so as to render the color tone desired by a user to a digital image created by a digital camera or the like. This type of image processing device is used so as to unify color tones of a plurality of images. For example, Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2007-53543 discloses an image processing device that modifies the color tone of the original image using a color designated through an image for target color designation.